I Remember
by silver thorns
Summary: a nice fic, quite short, starring albel and nel of course! so here we go! read and review people! and remember alnel is good for the soul!


hi everyone! i'm baack!

**everyone**: oh nnoooooooo!

it's not that bad, is it?

**everyone**: yes!

oh...fine then...but anyway, i was gone for so long because i got the new prince of persia (awesome game, took me two days to complete fully with all life upgrades) and so i haven't been writing much. sorry? but yeah, i'm back now! i bring you alnel! oh, and guess what's wrong with albel! and which one's nel! if you do, i'll send you mind gummies!

What's this?

This feeling…it seems…familiar…

I've felt it, many times before…

With…you…

It's strange, how much she looks like you. Same eyes, same smile, the same soft lips… She even scowls like you did. Sheplays withher hair when she's bored or anxious; her laughs are carefree and innocent. She's just like you, in body, and in mind.

But she's not you. She can't be. Because you died, didn't you, and cursed me. Because whilst I would remain young and handsome for eternity, you would wither and fade, and your corpse would slowly rot away.

I still have nightmares about it. I see your face, your beautiful face, and you'd be crying. I'd reach out to you, but you'd push me away, screaming 'Don't touch me, don't touch me, you monster!' And then your skin would dry up, till it stretched taunt against your bones, and then drip off your face like melted wax. Your eyes, your lovely green eyes, would shrivel up till there was nothing left. Your flaming red hair would turn white and fall into my hands, as I reached out to save you, before crumbling away into dust.

And all the while you'd be screaming something that chilled my tainted soul.

'I hate you.'

And once the dream has finished, when I lay alone, drenched in sweat, I wonder; will she do the same? Will she condemn me to a tortured existence, and give me no reprieve, not even in true death, like you did?

I hope not.

I love her, you see. I love her, just as much as I still love you. Even after what you said. Even after you damned me for eternity, I still love you, I still grieve, I still feel the tears stinging my eyes whenever I think of you.

Did you ever love me? You loved it when I showed you the secrets of my family's past. You loved it when I showed you my new powers. But did you actually love…me?

I think so. I _hope_ so.

I remember how upset you'd get whenever you were reminded that you'd never be a mother, if you stayed with me. I wanted you to leave, to find someone who would be able to give you what you wanted; a home, a family, and…pleasure…

But you didn't. You stayed with me, and on those cold nights, you'd ask me to lay with you in your bed, to hold you whilst you slept, even though my touch was colder than ice.

I remember those nights. I hold them close to my withered heart, and it's almost as if you're there with me, smiling, stroking my hair, whispering my name. I can almost taste you, as you kiss me, taste the sweet blood when I bite your neck.

Almost, but not quite.

My thoughts turn to her, now. She danced with me, last night. And it's strange. Her touch is just like yours. She danced the same way you did, all those years ago.

Is she…you? Have I been given another chance? Will I be able to hold her in my arms forever? And if I have been given the opportunity to redeem myself, will it put you at rest? Will I finally be able to look at her, without seeing you? Will I finally be able to sleep?

I have thought of this many times. But whenever I decide to do it, my courage fails me. How can I kill her, my beloved? How can I condemn her to what I go through every night? How could I force her to an endless existence of suffering?

But it will ease _my_ suffering.

She's coming. She does, every night, like you. I sit here, in your room, in _her_ room, waiting for her. She'll open the door and smile at me, sad and tender. And she'll wrap her arms round me, burying her head in my chest. Then she'll whisper it, making my soul flutter.

_I love you_.

And I'll hold her close, and she'll tip her head back, her soft lips seeking mine.

And do you know what I think of during those few sweet moments of bliss?

_You_.

Yet, even so, I would give anything for her, like I would give anything to rest your soul.

I lay in my coffin, thinking of you. And I smile. For I am not alone in my suffering.

I have you.

Together, forever.


End file.
